kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
This is a list of characters on the show Kaeloo. Main Characters The show has four main characters, who appear in all the episodes: * Kaeloo: A cute and gentle frog who is always trying to play games with her friends. ** Bad Kaeloo: Kaeloo's extremely powerful, somewhat sadistic alternate form, which she takes on when angered. * Stumpy: A crazy and hyperactive squirrel who is extremely dimwitted and unlucky. * Quack Quack: An duck who is talented, lucky, addicted to yogurt and, as a result of being the subject of various scientific experiments, completely indestructible. * Mr. Cat: A sadistic cat who enjoys ruining things for the others (though deep down he does care about them). Secondary Characters Season 2 introduced three new characters, who appear only in some episodes: * Pretty: A rabbit who is obsessed with all things "girly" and who frequently argues with and insults the other cast members. * Eugly: Pretty's twin sister who has nothing in common with her, and also happens to be Quack Quack's girlfriend. * Olaf: An emperor penguin who is "married" to a block of ice and dreams of taking over the world. Minor Characters These characters are usually only mentioned and never seen on the show; if they do appear physically, they will be off-screen. * Ursula: Stumpy's girlfriend, an attractive female cat who he met on the website Fakebook. * Jean Guillaume: Kaeloo's psychotherapist, who she frequently calls on the subject of her transformations. * Stumpy's Mother: Stumpy's mother, who frequently scolds him for misbehaving. * Pretty and Eugly's Mother: The rabbit twins' mother. * Salmon: Mr. Cat's adoptive mother. Counterparts Counterparts of the main cast have been seen all over the show in various episodes. Let's Play Astronauts The buddies find a parallel version of Smileyland on the other side of the galaxy, with alternste versions of themselves. * Kaeloo's alternate universe counterpart, who transforms in reverse (from a huge toad to a cute little frog) when angered. * Stumpy's alternate universe counterpart, who is extremely intelligent, hates comic books and likes math. He has tennis balls for eyes, forks for antennas and a green tail with brown spikes. * Quack Quack's alternate universe counterpart, Mr. Duck, who looks like Quack Quack but has Mr. Cat's personality and does the same things Mr. Cat usually does. * Mr. Cat's alternate universe counterpart, Meow Meow, who looks exactly like Mr. Cat but has Quack Quack's personality and traits. Let's Play Interdimensional Hide and Seek The buddies find other versions of themselves through an interdimensional door, who all wear glasses and study instead of playing. * Kaeloo's alternate universe counterpart, who transforms in reverse (from huge toad to cute frog) and is a strict teacher. She is dark blue with purple spirals on her cheeks. * Stumpy's alternate universe counterpart, who is more intelligent than Stumpy. He is a brown squirrel. * Quack Quack's alternate universe counterpart, a green duck. * Mr. Cat's alternate universe counterpart, a calm, quiet pink cat with a seemingly low level of intelligence who takes things too literally. Let's Play Return to the Super Past The buddies use one of the cardboard cars to travel to prehistoric times and find prehistoric versions of themselves (it is unknown whether these were their ancestors). * Prehistoric Kaeloo, who spends most of her time in her Bad Kaeloo form. * Prehistoric Stumpy, who gets along well with present Stumpy but is just as idiotic as him. * Prehistoric Quack Quack, who hunts mammoth yogurts. * Prehistoric Mr. Cat, who is unintelligent and likes chewing on things. Others Characters * Mr. Coolskin: Stumpy's favorite superhero. * Olga: a block of ice, "married" to Olaf. * Serguei: the robot-slave of Olaf, who have multiple functions. * Mini-Serguei: identical to Serguei, but smallest. They are present in the two-parts episode "Let's Play Frosted Christmas". * The Thing: an egg-shapped blue alien, present in the episode "Let's Play the Thing From Outer Space". * White Sheeps and Black Sheeps: considerate like things, persons or friends. * Alien Sheeps: sheeps in their alien form (green with tentacles). * Toilet Monster: a monster with tentacles who lives in a toilet, appearing in the episode "Let's Play McDaube". * Sphinx: a winged cat with a bill who where glass, appearing in "Let's Play Prince Charming" and "Let's Play Can You or Can You?". * Organic Cows: cardboard with green spots, appearing in "Let's Play Ecologists" and "Let's Play Cowboys and Indians". * Flowers * Death * Fairy Sheep * Devil * Spirit of Yogurts * Spirit of Chairs * Spirits of Morons * Brad * Jonny * Yogo * Adele * Francis * Suzette * Regicide * Jack * Kevin * Kurt * Kaeloo's Family * Scooter-Horses * Scooter-Unicorns * Plain Yogurts * Fruits Yogurts * Indigenous Yogurts * Mammoth Yogurts * Zombie Yogurts * Vampire Yogurts * Ghost Yogurts * Giant Yogurts * Ghost Acorns * Flies * Worm Category:Lists